Episode 26- Class Pet
NOTE: This transcript was mainly written by user(s) other than the original creator. Some story details may change in the near future. Transcript On a beautiful day at the Loud House, Lincoln and his sisters were all getting ready for school. Lincoln: Man, sometimes on a school morning it's almost impossible to get myslef and my sisters to get to school on time. (Lincoln then notices his Pokemon relaxing in his room) Lincoln: Okay you guys, return. (Calls back all of his Pokemon except Pikachu) Pikachu: Pika? Lincoln: Don't worry Pikachu, I know you don't like Pokeballs. I need you to keep an eye on the Pokemon in the house. (unkowingly puts one of his Pokeballs into his backpack) Pikachu: Pikachu. Lincoln: Since you're very responsible and my Pokemon are in their Pokeballs, watching the Pokemon that belong to my sisters won't be a problem for you. You think you can do that? Pikachu (giving Lincoln a thumbs up): Pikachu! Lincoln: I knew it. Thanks Pikachu. Lori (Off-Screen): Lincoln, come on. We're gonna be late. Lincoln: I'm coming. See ya after school Pikachu. And I'll give you guys Pokemon food, promise. (Heads downstairs and out the door) Pikachu: Pikachu! Lincoln: All of you guys listen to Pikachu and behave yourselves. (Off-Screen, all of some of the Loud Sisters' Pokemon agreed as Lincoln closed the front door) Lincoln (gets in Vanzilla): Okay guys, we can head to school now. (The Loud Siblings drove off) Luna: Don't worry bro, they'll be fine. Besides, little Pikachu's watching 'em. Lincoln: Thanks Luna. Well, I guess nothing can go wrong once we get to school. (The camera zooms into Lincoln's backpack, showing one of his Pokeballs) Minutes later, Lincoln and his younger sisters were dropped off at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lincoln (opening his locker): Okay, gotta put the books I need in my backpack and it's off to class. (Opens his backpack and noticed one of his Pokéballs in it) Lincoln (surprised): How did one of my Pokéballs doing in my backpack? And more importantly which Pokémon's Pokéball is it? Guess, I'll have to find out later. (puts the Pokéball on to his belt) There. For safe keeping. Now to get to class. (runs off to class) (Time skip to when Mrs. Johnson was finishes teaching) Mrs. Johnson: And that's it for today's lesson, class. (Lincoln heads to the cafeteria when his friends follow him) Lincoln: (looking at his Pokéball) Man, which Pokémon did I accidently take with me? Clyde: (Getting Lincoln's attention) Hey Lincoln. Are you okay, buddy? (brings Liam, Rusty, Zach, Girl Jordan and Stella to the table) We came to sit with you when we got in here. Liam: Then we were getting somethin' to eat when we saw you starring at a ball like a cat starring at bird before catchin' it. Rusty: (noticing Lincoln's Pokéball) But isn't that the ball in Lincoln's hand? Lincoln: (sees his friends looking at his Pokéball) (sighs) Actually guys, this isn't a regular. It's a special device called a Pokéball. Liam: Poké-what now? What's that? Lincoln: I'll explain everything. But you guys gotta keep it a secret at least for now. Okay? (sees his friends nodding) Good. Let me start explaining. (Time skip to after Lincoln finished explaining about what he knows about Pokémon) Lincoln: And that's just about it. (All off Lincoln's friends were talking while impressed) Rusty: So, which one of your Pokémon do you have right now? Lincoln: That's what I'm trying to figure out. Stella: I think I can help with that, Lincoln. Why don't we find out after our next class. We have recess by then. Girl Jordan: Cool. That way we'll get to see what it is. (The rest of Lincoln's friends agree) Lincoln: Thanks guys. (Time skip to after Lincoln and his friends going to recess after their next class)